Vera
''"Our Fatherland's might stems from its most prominent of daughters; the planetary maiden of Vera. She shepherded the children of the Staat into an age of proclamation to the stars that Humanity shall not waver no matter the cost or the opposition. She is not a second Terra... she is her own caliber." ''— Wilhelm Loiso, one of the famous authors and poets of Staat history. 'Vera '''is a temperate terra world located within the Goldilocks zone around its parent star, Salis, in the third consecutive orbit of the Veran system. It is most famous for being the planetary capital of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and its predecessor, the Veran Star Confederation, and is located in the Zentrale Herzlandprovinz. Its orbital partners include the heavily militarized moon of Heven and the Paimar asteroid. Etymology The origins for the term "Vera" are highly disputed, even in the present day Some ascribe to the belief that the name was chosen by the colonists of the world as being a "link" to the Solar System through invoking the term of ''245 Vera, but now most historians claim that it was due to the original survey ship that found the object in the first place, named the Vera. Work in progress. History Discovery and exploration The planet was discovered approximately one thousand and one hundred years ago - a century before any colonization efforts were attempted - by a scientific exploration ship purported to be named the Vera. It was the third system to be found in this region of the Nauticus Sector, behind what would later be... At the time of discovery, it was considered to be a candidate for terraforming due to its ideal gravity and existence of basic ice sheets and oxygen in the atmosphere. At the behest of the German Hahne Astrokörp, it was settled by temporary scientific communities and terraforming bases and scheduled for colonization fifty or so years into the future. Colonization Hahne and several other European and Middle Eastern space companies sponsored and delivered colonists from the Solar System all the way to Vera on the grounds of its unique Earth-like natural properties and placement near profitable mining systems. These colonial settlements initially grew from the previous science installations and terraforming bases, but grew to include those that started agriculture in hydroponic farms and near rivers, in addition to that of mining centers and refineries near the quarries and mines. All of these infrastructures were divided amongst the most invested corporations, which caused a series of skirmishes known as the Battles of Consolidation. These battles ended with mixed success for its victor, the Hahne Astrocorporation, as it was able to gain control and access to most infrastructures on the planet, yet suffered immense public image problems back on Earth from its brutal dedication to preserving and consolidating control with violence and underhandedness. As a result, Earth rescinded a majority of its support for the colony's mother corporation, only funding the world to self-sufficiency a few years later before dropping all investments and contracts with Hahne for the area. As the investments ran dry and money grew thin, many colonists on Vera protested their corporate leadership and argued for the institution of an Earth-like confederate system, with the recent colonial expansions of Bresen and Kellemet being considered to be "of one identity" with Vera through Hahne. The Peace Tribulations soon followed, which was a period of intense civil strife and conflict on Vera and the two recently colonized worlds as they attempted to resist the increasing dictatorial Hahne Astrocorporation's attempts to consolidate. The reason for Hahne's total consolidation plans over the three worlds was not out of random policy - their loss of image and investments on and from the Solar System meant that future profit could only be gleaned if they were able to maximize the collection, production, and refinement of goods and resources from worlds they currently controlled or had stakes within. However, the citizenry of worlds under their control did not see it so pragmatically, and thus launched revolts, strikes, and riots against the Hahne administrations for reprisal of their freedoms. Birth of the Confederation The Veran Star Confederation was born when representatives from the population of Vera, Bresen, and Kellemet met with those from the Hahne Astrocorporation and agreed to bestow independence to the three worlds under a system that mimicked that of Sol's own governance. However, Hahne would still retain certain privileges within the government, including stakes in future colonization opportunities that the Confederation would undertake. Finalized in the Compact of the Star Confederation, Vera would fall entirely under the control of this entity and thus would become the epicenter of society, politics, and culture in this trio of planets. Upon achieving independence from the Hahne Astrocorporation a century into the colonization of the world, the Confederation set upon massively industrializing its present industry, which was previously held back by the flux of quotas that Hahne often ran into. This was coupled with significant investments into the construction of major settlements that would handle the projected increase in population that would arise from births, womb vats, and migrations, leading to the creation of the first true arcologies of Vera. Similar practices were put into place on Bresen and Kellemet. Work in progress. First Human-Kizankai War The First Human-Kizankai War tested the feasible limits of Vera's political abilities and industrial aptitudes. As the eastern colonies fell one by one to the hordes of the Kizankai Shimanate, the Veran Star Confederation rushed its mobilization and quickly sought out to nationalize several industries on the world and abroad, effectively strengthening the influences of the Confederate government. In addition to this, massive evacuations from the east to the center and west of the nation brought forth a tide of refugees that burdened the national transportation, health, and municipal systems. Specifically on Vera, millions that were being relocated from the projected warpath of the Shimanate were held in temporary residency camps that stretched for countless kilometers on once-placid fields and plains, bringing excess pollution and higher demands for local industries unprepared for the influx of consumers... The First Battle of Vera changed the course of history for the world and the country, as it was the first time that the world was subjected to the wrath of war - and, more specifically, orbital bombardment. It would not be until the Second Battle of Vera during the Civil War of the State that the planet would even come close to threats of such nature. The battle and its orbital bombardments destroyed many cities and industries on the world, either from direct strikes or collateral damage of falling debris and broken vessels. The routing of the Kizankai towards the end of the battle, although miraculous, was not without its consequences - the world was severely burdened with trying to feed and supply its populace amongst raging continental wildfires that lead to famines and further pollution of the atmosphere, in addition to residual radiation from the ruins of vessel impacts and the failures of local industry to meet many basic needs for refugees and residents alike. These troubled tales were the first signs of a rising sentiment against the ineptitude of the ruling Confederate government - seeds planted for the eventual rise of its progeny. Work in progress. Modern day Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Vera Category:Planets Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat